


GUIDLINES FOR THIS SERIES

by DistillanceFlake



Series: Crap drafts and WIPS [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 12:42:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18011114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistillanceFlake/pseuds/DistillanceFlake
Summary: I have a lot of WIPs that I've loved writing, but I'm not sure I'll be finishing. I'd like to still post what I have if just so my works don't fade away unseen. Here are guidelines for the series.





	GUIDLINES FOR THIS SERIES

So essentially what this is going to be is a collection of things I just don't have the time/skill/ideas to have an end date in mind for. 

Because these are unfinished they may be confusing, out of order, worded awkwardly, etc. I have a guide for better understanding what I'm trying to convey. 

* * *

 

**How to read:**

**(...) -** The periods separating sections indicates a disconnect that needs to be filled. Multiple dots are for large time skips or sections I just don't want to see while working on others. One or two dots breaks up parts that are happening close together, they just need a sentence or similar work amount to connect them. 

Ex: 

 **(.........) -** large time skip

 **(..) -** still in the moment. 

End ex.

 **(#) -** Hashtags mean I need to check or rewrite this thing later. A correction mark. 

 **(/) -** used as a break, this is where the break in a story is actually supposed to go in the final product. 

 **(___) -** Means there's a word here I need to fill in, couldn't come up with what it should be in the moment. 

 **(comic sans)** \- Mean I don't like how I wrote that part and I plan to rewrite it.

* * *

**Rules regarding the works:**

\- Unless given permission by me, **please don't take and finish the works yourselves**. 

\- While I don't have end dates planned for these, most of these I am not planning to abandon. As such I do want to finish these myself. 

\- **"Can I write something based on this/inspired by this?" HECK YEAH**. I'd super love for you to link/mention my stuff if you do so folks know what inspired you. Also please link me to those bad boys. Provided they're sfw I totally wanna see em. 

\- Since these are rough drafts, getting **gentle critique** is fine with me. I am a delicate flower though, so if I'm feeling too much pain from these I'm going to ask these to stop. Thanks for understanding. 

\- **Don't badger me for more**. I've already made my reasons for doing this clear. I cannot physically make more at this time. This is just to feel a bit of success from the stuff I've spent so much time on. 

\- **"I have a super great idea about this I wanna share with you to aid in the completion of this work"** Yo that's fantastic. Lay it on me, but don't expect me to take it. I know what I want from these stories, I'm a picky chicky, so I'm not expecting to use most suggestions. That said, Suggestions are super welcome. You might be the golden ticket for me finishing these monsters. If I use your idea, I'll probably throw in a "Special thanks to X for helping me here and here!" when I finish and post the final work. 

\- when I finish works, I plan on adding a link to it on the rough draft so yall can find it. I don't know if I'll remove the rough drafts or not from the series. 

-"Yo can I add one of my own WIPS to the series?" For the moment, No. This thing is a bit experimental, I'm not thinking I wanna deal with that rn. Maybe someday. Not now though. 

 


End file.
